Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, in which there are two or more rows of seating, are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating.
Items carried within vehicle cargo storage areas are often free to move about during vehicle operation, which may be undesirable. Cargo netting may be used to restrain items from movement within vehicle cargo storage compartments. While such netting may adequately restrain items from movement, cargo netting may require the use of two hands to hold the cargo netting back while placing items therewithin, which may be cumbersome.
Various devices are known for dividing vehicle storage compartments to prevent movement of items stored therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,155 to Wisniewski et al. describes a storage system for a vehicle cargo compartment that includes a cover that is removably attached to the floor of the cargo compartment and that is configured to rotate between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,537 to Saleem et al. describes a storage unit that extends between, and connects to, vehicle panels of a vehicle storage area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,384 to Wisniewski describes a storage system for a vehicle that includes a molded bin and a cover pivotally secured to the bin.
Unfortunately, these devices are somewhat complex and bulky and are not adapted to be compactly stored within vehicle cargo storage areas. Moreover, in automotive vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists for a cargo storage device that can securely retain items within a cargo storage area during operation of a vehicle and that can be easily stored in an out-of-the-way location when not needed, and without requiring that the storage device be removed from the cargo storage area. In addition, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.